orderandchaosonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Game Updates
Summary of Order & Chaos Online game updates. See the individual update pages for more information. For official FAQs of game updates, see Official Game FAQs. v3.1.0.0 Released October 22, 2015 for iOS and referred to as v3.1.1 on iTunes. * Changes: Military Monk talents have been slightly modified. Chat Channels have been reworked. Lotto modified with new items in gold chest. Quest now has colored text reminders. New Combat Statistics System feature to track combat data. * New Event: Vintage Festival, Gratitude Day * New Content: Vintage Festival Island in Whispering Islands, quests and dailies, food buffs, mounts, pets, bosses, other miscellaneous items. * Update 25 FAQ v3.0.0.5 Released October 13, 2015. * Recurring Event: Tivef's Secret Amusement Park, ends in 1 week. * New Content: Tivef's park is now Summer themed. v3.0.0.4 Released September 22, 2015. *'New Event:' Ghost Nocturnal festival, ends in 3 weeks. *'New Content:' Ghost Island (zone), quests and dailies, food buffs, Mount, vanity Pets, Ghost vanity set, other miscellaneous items. v3.0.0.3 Released September 15, 2015 for iOS. *'New Content:' Flame Knights only - New Quests for Legendary Weapon and Mount. (Sep 17 according to iTunes.) * Minor bugs fixed. v3.0.0.2 Released September 07, 2015. *'New Event:' Summer Carnival festival, ends in 2 weeks. *'New Content:' The Cooling Gun, Diving Goggles, Water Wind and various kinds of food are available. v3.0.0.0 (Update 25) Released September 07, 2015 for iOS and September 8, 2015 for Android. *'Changes:' Mage Talents Rework, Class Specific Lotto, Adjusted difficulty of all dungeons, Pets Bound to Account, Reworked 30 Day Daily Bonus, Reworked PvP tag *'New Content:' Collection and Festival Achievements, SRL Soul Dailies, Foundry Epic Gear, Legacy Equipment, Gem Lotto, New Hints, Dungeon Finder Shortcut, Equipment Grade Display, Business Skill Materials Vendors *'Update 25 FAQ '(released with v3.1.0.0) v2.10.0 Released May 27, 2015 for iOS. * New Class: '''Flame Knight. * '''New Content: Emberwing Griffon and Tree of Chaos mounts. 4th Anniversary Festival. * New Dungeon: Stardust Realm (SRL) v2.9.2 Released April 23, 2015 for iOS. * Changes: Minor bugs fixed. v2.9.0.6 Released April 14, 2015. *'Recurring Event:' Tivef's Secret Amusement Park, ends in 1 week. v2.9.0.5 Released March 31, 2015. *'Changes:' Hotfix for Monk's Circulating Force / Mantis Cudgel talent. *'Annual Event:' Easter Day Festival, ends in 2 weeks. *'New Content: '''Easter Day Festival new Dragon Jade Rabbit mount and Cornucopia Bunny pet. v2.9.0.4 Released March 24, 2015. *'New Content:' Legendary Oriental Weapon Storyline. v2.9.0.3 Released March 17, 2015. *'Changes:' The requirement skill for “Handbook: Hero's Swansong” has been changed to Legendary Garment. *'New Event:' Cherry Blossom Festival, ends in 2 weeks. v2.9.0.2 Released March 10, 2015. *'Recurring Event:' Tivef's Secret Amusement Park, ends in 1 week. v2.9.0.1 (Update 23) Released February 20, 2015 for iOS and followup notes were released March 03, 2015. * '''Changes:' Ranger talents have been reworked. *'New Content:' Flame Knight Storyline. Wheel of Fortune. Social Invite feature. *'New Dungeon:' Rising Flare: Burn Out the Night (BNL). *'New Event:' Year of the Sheep/Spring festival, sheep and lion mounts. *'Update 23 FAQ' v2.8.1 Released December 18, 2014 for iOS. * New Dungeon: Rising Flare: Into the Darkness (IDL). * New Content: Sanctuary (city) in Flare Island, Tear Coast. Tier 4 (T4) PvE armor sets available. * New Event: Christmas Festival. Winter Oryx mount and Solstice Reindeer pet. v2.7.0 (Update 21) Released October 15, 2014 for iOS. * Changes: Twitch integration. iOS 8 Support. * New Content: Transmogrify feature allowing players to transform their look. New PvP mounts. * New Dungeon: Rising Flare: Chasing Shadow (CSL). * New Event: Halloween event with limited-time dungeon Ghost Castle. Pumpkin Cart mount, quests, pets. v2.6.0 Released August 6, 2014 for iOS. The 1,000 Days of Battle update. * Changes: Order and Chaos Online becomes free to download. * New Content: Battlefield PvP arena with 2v2 and 4v4 modes, League Leaderboard. * New Event: Magpie Festival, Haradon Day (3rd Anniversary) v2.5.0.0 (Update 19) Released April 30, 2014 for iOS; May 13, 2014 for Android. *'Changes:' Class balance tweaks. Haste/Spell Haste have been modified to give more power to players. Tons of other changes and additions. *'New Content:' Black Market, Event Book, Hero Emblem (currency), Achievement mounts, Kraken mounts, Agatha pet, Festival items in Ubiquitous Nick. *'New Dungeon:' Flame: Rebirth of Faith (RFL). *'New Event:' Easter Day Festival, Dragon Boat Festival. v2.4.0 Released January 28, 2014 for iOS. * Changes: '''Various bug fixes and tweaks. * '''New Content: Mounts for each race. Lunar Festival and Valentine's mounts. * New Dungeon: The Ruin of Vliya Temple (VTL) and The Fate of Collapse (FCL). * New Event: Chinese Lunar Festival and Valentine's Day Festival. v2.3.0 Released December 10, 2013 for iOS. * Changes: Overall bug fixes and system optimizations. * New Content: Mist Trader Base Camp. Gems to embed in gear. Addition of various Weekly Tournaments. * New Dungeon: Flame of Arcadian Madness (FML). * New Event: Amusement Park. Category:Order & Chaos Online Updates